The Glasses Effect
by hm15
Summary: Smut scene set after episode 12 where Penny buys glasses to impress Leonard.


_Oh my god, you're so smart and hot_  
_I know, right? Watch this... Molecules_  
_Oh god, okay you're coming with me._  
_Where are we going?_  
_My bedroom so I can take off everything except for those glasses._

Leonard grabbed Penny's hand and marched her down the hallway, leaving behind the dishes they were washing. When they reached the bedroom, Leonard span her into his arms and held her waist tightly. He stepped into Penny, kissing her and ramming her back into the door. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their glasses clashed as she pulled him closer which made her smile. Penny's knees went weak as Leonard's tongue entered her mouth and his hands found their way up her shirt and bunched it up around her bra. He eagerly shrugged off his jacket and hoodie as he moved onto her neck, nibbling and kissing his way across her collarbones. Penny pushed him back and tore her t-shirt over her head, then grabbed the sides of his face to bring him back to her. Leonard moved his hands to her jeans and pulled her hips into his which made her moan into his mouth and their glasses knocked each other's again. Penny found it funny how excited he was, how franticly he was kissing her all because of the cheap glasses she had on. Maybe she should wear them more often. Penny kicked off her jeans to reveal black lace panties and pulled Leonard over to the bed.

Penny was lying on her back, her blonde hair splayed across the bed, while Leonard took off his pants, and climbed on top of her. His lower body was pressed against her, their legs intertwined, he braced his arms and lent down to kiss her and she'd already began to undo his shirt. Penny was wriggling around beneath him, moving her hands all over his back, frantically kissing him back. She squirmed and giggled as he moved onto her neck and slid his hands beneath her back to undo her bra, Penny ripped it off her chest and grinned at Leonard, looking up at him through the black frames.

She suddenly flipped them both over so she was straddling Leonard on the bed and began grinding against him. He placed his hands on her hips and followed her movements back and forth, pushing her down into him while Penny leant forwards and put her forearms on his chest and kissed him. Leonard slid a hand down her stomach and into her underwear and started pressing her clit. Penny cried out when Leonard inserted 2 fingers and grinded into his hand as he pumped into her. She slid his boxers down and stroked his length a few times before teasing him at her entrance. Leonard grunted and pulled her closer, tugging at her waist. Penny repositioned herself and seated herself on Leonard, they both moaned loudly as her filled and started grinding their hips into each other's. Leonard started vigorously thrusting into Penny, she groaned and stretched her arms back over her head, showing off her flat stomach and exposed chest. The pace wasn't working so Leonard sat up and quickly flipper her over, so Penny was now on the bottom taking her by surprise. She screamed and cried out as her back hit the mattress and Leonard drove deep into her. She grabbed his ass and kissed his neck as he picked up the pace, meeting his thrusts with her own. The pace was frantic and Penny growled his name and constantly moaned. Leonard lost control of his hips and pumped into her over and over again, her name caught in his throat. Penny's nails raked up and down Leonard's back and dug into his shoulders, leaving scratches and nail dents all over him but he didn't mind.

Penny withered and screamed as she came, arching her back into the bed pushing her chest into Leonard. He looked down at Penny who was breathing heavily and still wearing the glasses. At that sight he came too, flopped down on her chest and moaned. He kissed her neck then rolled off her and they both lay flat on their back panting, trying to catch their breath.

Penny rolled onto her side and smiled. "Little out of breath are we? I offered to do all the work you know, till you flipped me over."  
Leonard rolled over to face Penny and smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Come here you" he chuckled and pulled her in to kiss her. "You definitely need to wear those glasses more often"

* * *

_**I read the taping report for this a few weeks ago and I knew someone had to write about this so now I get to finally post it yay.  
****Review, fav etc if you liked!**_

_**Just an fyi, this will be my last update for maybe like 2/3 weeks because I have january exams looming and i'm ridiculously unprepared so need to focus on revision and stuff like that so sorry, i'll be back soon!**_

_**H x**_


End file.
